Christmas Joy
by TC2
Summary: It's Christmas and the SG are down, but they come together, even if it is just for one day.


Title: Christmas Joy  
Disclaimer: Joss, UPN, Fox, etc....own this. We all know that so why do we have to go through with this Disclaimer stuff? Well, I guess I could see how someone who should own the show like Ozmandayus has to go through with it, but not me!  
Dedication: To all the wonderful people of this BXFanfic community. You guys amaze me with all your inspiring stories everyday.  
Summary:It's Christmas and the SG are down, but they come together, even if it is just for one day.  
Setting:Season six, the day before Christmas.  
Rating:No need to cover your eyes here folks. Besides, I wouldn't even know how to write something bad. :)  
  
  
  
The Magic Box  
December 24th 2001  
3:05 P.M.  
  
  
"Thank you for shopping at the Magic Box! Please come back after Santa is done raiding your home." Anya said with a smile to the frightened on looker who had just paid for her Eye of Newt.  
  
As soon as the customer was out the door Xander walked over to his fiancee' with a smile.   
  
"Okay, now you're just doing that on purpose."  
  
Anya just smiled before turning around and arranging some of the things on the shelves as she spoke, "So, what did everyone say about tomorrow?"   
  
Xander looked a little apprehensive, "Well, Dawn said her and Buffy would be there, but..."  
  
Anya noticed Xander had stopped so she turned around to face him, "But what?"  
  
"It's just, Buffy's been distant ever since....you know?"   
  
"You mean, since she starred in Buried Alive three?" Anya said trying to lighten Xander's mood.  
  
Anya's comment did not help, however, and after a second she realised what she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, that wasn't....I mean..."  
  
"I know, An. Thanks anyway." Xander said knowing the intention was pure even if the remark wasn't.  
  
Xander's guilt for bringing Buffy back from a place where she said she was happy had been eating at him ever since that night of Buffy's confession to the group. None of them had talked about it that much and now Christmas was right around the corner. A holiday where friends and family spend time together to celebrate. Problem was, it didn't seem like anyone wanted to celebrate at the moment.  
  
"What about Willow and Tara?" Anya asked, hoping that a change of the subject would be good.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
"I don't know if she'll be coming either. She's going through a rough time right now trying to control her magic." Xander said. {At least she's on the right track though} he thought to himself as the bell above the door chimed.   
  
Xander's face lit up a little bit as Tara walked through the door, "Tara." he said before going up to the blond and hugging her.  
  
"Hi." she said smiling slightly as Xander pulled away from her.  
  
"So, how have you been?"   
  
Tara shrugged her shoulder slightly and smiled, "I'm o-okay, I guess."  
  
"Can I get you anything? We're having a special on our Eye of Rat today." Anya asked the blond with enthusiasm.  
  
"T-that's okay, I just came by to g-get some of my books I left here." Tara said slightly smiling at Anya before moving past them as she started gathering some of her books off of the table near the back of the store.  
  
Anya noticed Xander's apprehensive posture as he took a step forward, "Uh Tara, Anya and I was wondering if you would come to our Christmas party tomorrow?"   
  
"Oh, uh...." Tara whispered a little unsure of what to say before continuing, "t-thank you....both, but I-I just don't know if..."  
  
"Tara, I want you to come. We," Xander said pulling Anya close to him, "want you to come."  
  
This brought something to Tara's face that hadn't been happening that often of late....a smile.  
  
"O-okay, what do you want me to bring?" Tara asked feeling a little better already.  
  
"Only that smile of yours." Xander said as Anya spoke up, "And some fruitcake!"  
  
Xander and Tara both looked at Anya with raised eyebrows.   
  
"Oh, did I say that outloud?" Anya asked innocently.  
  
..........................  
  
The Magic Shop  
6:35 P.M.  
  
  
"Thank you for shopping at the Magic Shop, may your Christmas be filled with....."   
  
Xander didn't let Anya finish as he waved bye to the customers outside and shut the door as he leaned up against the back of it while letting a breath out, "I've never before have been more happy about getting home to wrap presents than I am now."  
  
Anya started down towards the cash register as she inserted the cash from the last sale into it and closed it with a happy smile, "I like Christmas. Maybe will should stay open tomorrow too!"  
  
"An, tomorrow is a day of celebration, and work is not something to celebrate." Xander said walking down the steps as he headed towards the table to retrieve his jacket.  
  
"I guess you're right," Anya said getting a smile from Xander before continuing, "Besides, there's always the day after Christmas!" she said as Xander's smile faded.  
  
The sound of the door shaking slightly stopped Xander from making a comment as his head turned to the door before looking back at Anya.   
  
The sun had just set and it tended to make the SG nervous when surprises happened at night. Hell, the SG were always nervous, but it seemed to be worse at night so Xander went and grabbed something off of the counter in front of Anya, to use as a possible weapon as he made a move to go to the door.  
  
"Gah! Not the Urn of Iris!"   
  
Anya's outburst almost made Xander drop the urn as he looked back at her, "Anya, do you want to alert....urn of what?" he said looking at the item in his hands.  
  
"The Urn of Iris. It has the ashes of the only vampire ever to come back after being nothing but dust."  
  
"And we have it here becausssss?" Xander asked before placing it carefully on the counter as Anya handed him an older looking statue.   
  
He took it and quickly made his way to the side of the door, with Anya by his side, so that when whoever came in he would have a clear shot at the intruder.  
  
When the door opened Xander raised the statue, ready to strike. As soon as the person stuck his head inside the shop Xander brought the statue down knocking their intruder to the ground as something went sliding across the floor.  
  
"Nice shot honey! Is he dead?" Anya asked.  
  
Xander bent down and swore out loud just as Anya picked up the item that went sliding across the floor.  
  
"It looks like you beat up a demon with bad eye sight honey." Anya said as she looked at the glasses.  
  
"Yeah, either that or Giles." Xander said rolling him over as he looked up at Anya.  
  
......................................  
  
Xander's Apartment  
9:55P.M.  
  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Giles?" Xander asked as he sat opposite of the watcher who at the moment was holding an ice pack to his above his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine Xander, thanks." Giles said accepting a cup of tea from Anya before continuing with a slight smile, "besides, it wouldn't be Sunnydale unless I get knocked out at least once."  
  
Xander nodded at the Watcher before continuing, "Well, if you would've called and told us you were coming maybe I could've put together a better welcome back surprise bash." saying with a smile.  
  
"Well, I had a book that I left at the shop that I wanted to get and then I was going to go to Buffy's and hopefully surprise her and Willow."  
  
At the mention of Willow's name Xander seemed to shift a little as Anya came back out of the kitchen area, "We're not allowed to mention Buffy or Willow without getting uncomfortable, especially since Willow went all magic and driving with Dawn and hurt her."   
  
"An." Xander said looking at her.  
  
"Dear Lord, Dawn. Is she..."  
  
"Yeah, she's fine." Xander said trying to calm Giles as he went on, "She,.. Willow, got out of control with her magic one night and accidently wrecked a car that she got a hold of when her and Dawn were running from this demon, but Dawn's going to be fine. She's got a seperated shoulder, but she's going to be fine." he said again almost for himself as much as for Giles' benefit.  
  
Giles let out a sigh as he leaned back, "And Willow?"  
  
"I think she realises her mistake, she's even told Buffy she's giving up magic. She seems really shook up over hurting Dawn." Xander said as he remembered Buffy telling him the next day. {I really wish she would've called me that night. Sometimes I swear, Buffy can just...}   
  
Xander was broken out of his thoughts by Giles, "It's not that easy. You don't just decide to give up something that powerful in a day and it's over, especially for someone who has been dependent on it like Willow has."  
  
Giles made a move to get up, but cringed when doing so.  
  
"Whoa there G-Man, I don't think you should be Mr. up and at'em so soon." Xander said before continuing, "You can stay here tonight."  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't. I mean, I appreciate it, but I..."  
  
"Giles, don't make me get the statue again." Xander said with a slight smile.  
  
Giles nodded with a smile as he put down his cup of tea just as Anya spoke up, "Then you could stay for our Christmas party tomorrow. I've got a big meal planned!" she said with a smile.  
  
Giles smiled back at them both before nodding slightly as he leaned back into the couch with a grimace.  
  
.......................  
  
Xander's Apartment  
December 25th 2001  
4:05 P.M.  
  
  
Xander sat down with Giles as he watched Anya talk to Tara in the kitchen. So far, only Tara had arrived. However, Dawn had just called about twenty minutes ago, saying that her, Buffy and Willow were on their way over. Xander couldn't believe he was so nervous about seeing his two closest friends, but he couldn't help it. Ever since Buffy's return nothing had been the same. Then with Willow and her use of magic and hurting Dawn and it just made things even more tense. Xander could even tell the way Dawn's voice slightly changed when she said Willow's name on the phone.   
  
Xander looked around the big room at the decorated christmas tree and presents that laid underneath them and he couldn't help but smile a little bit. Just then someone knocked on the door as Xander shared a look with Giles before getting up to get it. Opening the door, the first thing to greet him was a huge present being shoved into his arms.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Dawn said as she handed the gift to him with a big smile that seemed to lighten Xander's mood. Xander handed the gift to Giles as he hugged Dawn just as Willow came up from behind her.  
  
"Hey Will." He said a little awkwardly after letting go of Dawn before hugging her.  
  
"Hey." she said after the hug, clearly a little apprehensive as well. Dawn seemed a little awkward too before looking over and seeing Tara as she called out her name and went to hug her. Tara's presence did not go unoticed by Willow.  
  
Giles clearing his throat, "Yes well, don't I get a hug?"   
  
"Giles, when did you get here!" Dawn said as she went to him and gave him a hug, "and what happened to your head?" she said seeing the little cut above his forehead.  
  
"Last night and as for my head...." Giles said before stopping himself as he noticed her grimace as he accidently hugged her too tight, "Are you okay?" he asked to which she just nodded before he looked back up to Willow as she looked a little lost at what to do.  
  
After a moment, Giles held his arms out, taking a step towards her as they embraced.  
  
Xander almost started crying looking at the scene before him as Willow held on to Giles for dear life. That's when he noticed something, "Where's Buffy?" he asked looking at Dawn.  
  
Dawn looked down and then back up, "S-she said she'll be a little late. She said she had to do something, but she said she'd be here pretty soon." Dawn said as if she was trying to convince herself almost as much as she was than the others.  
  
Xander nodded a little as if he wasn't completely convinced before Anya spoke up from the dining room table, "Dinner is served."   
  
And with that everyone took their seats. Giles sat at the head of the table with Anya and Xander on each side of him. Willow set by Xander and Tara sat beside Anya as Willow and Tara both still seemed a little awkward. Dawn sat beside Tara as only one seat remained open next to Willow. Within a matter of minutes they began to eat and everything just seemed to take a back seat, even if it was just for about thirty minutes.   
  
..........................  
  
Xander's Apartment  
About a hour and a half later  
  
  
They had just got through opening presents and now everything was starting to calm down. Dawn was helping Tara and Anya in the kitchen with the dishes as Willow, Xander and Giles sat down on the couch and talked.  
  
"So, how are you doing?"   
  
Willow didn't know how to respond to Giles' question so she just shrugged as she sat on the couch with her feet tucked underneath her, "Dawn still won't talk to me."  
  
"Just give her time Will, right now you just need to take care of yourself and..." Xander let it hang in the air as Giles nodded, "Yes, Xander's right...."  
  
"I love it when you say that." Xander said drawing a smirk from Giles before he continued, "What I mean, is that you're going to need to be fully alert in the coming months Willow."  
  
"Alert?"  
  
"Yes, you've been exposed to some dark magics in the past few months Willow. There's no telling what you might've accidently exposed yourself too."  
  
There was something different about this time as opposed to the last time he had talked to her about this very thing in Buffy's kitchen. He could tell by her look and body shifting that she seemed more than a little disturbed by hearing this.  
  
Willow excused herself as she made her way to Xander's bathroom. Giles looked at Xander before getting up and going into the kitchen to see the others. That's when Xander heard a slight knock at the door. He looked around, but no one else seemed to hear it so he got up and went to the door. When he opened it he was a little relieved, yet at the same time, those same feelings that had been in his stomach when he saw Willow earlier returned as Buffy stood in his hallway as she slightly smiled.  
  
After a minute of awkwardness she spoke up, "Well, are you going to let me in?"  
  
Xander smiled an apologetic smile as he moved to the side, allowing her to enter his apartment. When she walked in, she was greeted by Dawn, and Tara.  
  
"It's about time, where have you been?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I told you, I had a few...." she paused for a second before continuing, "things to do. But I'm here now aren't I?"   
  
"Yes, yes you are." Giles said as he came up from behind Dawn.  
  
Xander watched as Buffy mirrored Willow's images from earlier, yet this time Buffy was the one to take a step forward as she awkwardly hugged Giles.  
  
After a few hugs with Tara and Anya, Buffy went into the kitchen with Giles as she grabbed a plate and took some leftovers, heating them in the microwave as she talked with Giles for what seemed like an hour or so as Xander watched her from outside on his balcony. As he watched her that same feeling that he's had since that night she had confessed to them about where she was tried to creep back in.  
  
  
Guilt.  
  
  
However, for some reason he didn't feel the same way as before. Sure, he felt like going over there and telling her that he was sorry, but he knew that in a way, he had nothing to be sorry about. After all, they did it because they thought she was being tormented in a hell dimension. How could they've known?  
  
Xander took a deep breath as he turned around and looked at the view. The sun was starting to set and it was beautiful. It made the town, what little there was that he could see from his balcony, look quite peaceful.   
  
"Hey." a soft voice called out from behind him.  
  
He turned from the ledge of the balcony to see Buffy standing by the glass door, leading out to the balcony.  
  
"Hey." he replied.  
  
She walked out onto the balcony and joined him as they looked out into the distance. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Xander spoke up, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." he said reaching into his jacket as Buffy turned to him.   
  
"Here."  
  
"Xander, I-I don't....I mean, I already opened yours and Anya's gift earlier. You didn't have to get me something else." she said taking the present that was just bigger than a book.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't think a toaster was the greatest gift to give. Especially since that's what we got you last Christmas." Xander said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, but Dawn did destroy that toaster from last year so it was a good gift." Buffy said as she slightly smiled looking at him and then back at the present in her hands as she began to unwrap it.  
  
As she saw what it was, Buffy just stood there for a moment as she looked at it without saying a word, but you could see emotions playing on her face.  
  
"Anya took it last Christmas and I just thought....I thought, that you'd just like something to, you know, remember...." Xander didn't get to finish as Buffy fell into his arms as she fought back the tears forming in her eyes.   
  
When she finally got control of herself to where she felt like she would be okay, she let go of him and looked at the picture before looking back up at him, "Thank you."  
  
For the first time in a long time Xander Harris felt good as he nodded with a slight smile.  
  
That's when Buffy leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek, but she hesitated for an instant in front of him before kissing his cheek. Afterwards they were both drawn out of their moment by Dawn who was calling for them to come back in because "A Charlie Brown Christmas" was coming on.  
  
Xander and Buffy both smiled as they leaned into eachother and walked back in while closing the balcony doors behind them. As they walked to sit down, Dawn turned to Xander, "I hope you have your dancing shoes on because I expect to see a classic snoopy dance mister."   
  
Xander slightly laughed as he nodded and sat down on the couch with Giles, Willow, and Anya while Dawn and Tara sat nearby in a couple of chairs that they had pulled up near the couch. Buffy joined them as she sat on the floor in front of the couch, but not before placing Xander's present down on one of the nearby coffee tables.   
  
"I'll get the lights." Dawn said as she walked up to the wall near the kitchen and turned them off. On her way back she passed the picture on the coffee table of last Christmas with the whole gang, Giles, Joyce, Willow, Xander, Buffy, Anya, Tara, and Dawn smiling as they looked into the camera.  
====================================  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
